


Prom Night

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to make Dean jealous when Dean laughs off being his date to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

_"H-hey Sam? Will you go to prom with me?"_

_"Hi Sam- wanna go to prom with me?"_

Prom is in three days - girls choice - and Sam’s turned down the few that follow him like love-sick puppies. Not that he doesn’t like the girls just he has Dean. Sam politely turned them down with a “sorry I’ve got a date” and a quick kiss on the cheek. He almost said yes to a lovely girl named Lily when he chickened out on asking Dean. For the third time. Sam knows what Dean thinks of prom. He thinks it’s stupid, except that he could nab an easy lay.

No matter how stupid Dean thinks it is, Sam’s sure he’ll go with him. Sam decides that when Dean picks him up from school he’ll ask this time. Trying to avoid any more desperate girls, Sam trudges off to Advanced Calc.

 ~*~

Sam waits until they’re halfway back to the motel then clicks off the radio, Dean glaring at him.

"Dude it was getting to the best part!" He reaches for the dial.

Sam snorts and smacks Dean’s hand away. “I’ve got a question, chill out.” Dean shifts in his seat, but doesn’t say anything. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Dean peeks at him in his peripheral vision and busts out laughing. “Good one Sammy. For a moment there I thought you were serious.”

Sam forces a laugh. “No, of course I’m kidding. Prom is dumb.” He doesn’t say anything more, just looks out the window and lets Dean listen to his Metallica.

~*~

If he sulks the next few days, Dean doesn’t mention it.

~*~

Sam calls his buddy Chase last minute. “Go to prom with me,” he says when Chase picks up.

“ _What?!_ ” Chase chokes.

"To make someone jealous, go to prom with me."

"Dude _no_!” Chase protests.

"Yes because sitting in your parents’ basement is any better. C’mon, promise we don’t have to make-out or anything."

"Sorry but I have a League of Legends championship that night."

Sam sighs in irritation. “I’ll hook you up with Lily after okay?”

"Fine, but you owe me one if it doesn’t end well. I’ll pick you up at seven," Chase says. He doesn’t give Sam a chance to respond before hanging up.

Dean, right on time, walks in carrying promised bag of food. “Hey Sammy, I got your dumb salad for you, but would it kill you to eat one of the burgers?”

Sam smiles, “Sure Dean, I’ll eat one.”

~

Sam quickly got ready while Dean took a shower. He’s prepared when Dean asks, “Where you going in that get up Sam?”

"Chase is picking me up in a few minutes. He’s _my date_ to prom,” Sam sneers.

"Thought you said prom was stupid." Dean fluffs up his hair with his hands.

"That was until Chase said yes," Sam snorts.

"Are the nerds getting together now? Wait never mind- I know that answer."

Knocking disrupts Sam from saying something dumb. Sam opens the door and smiles to see that it’s Chase.

"Y-you ready?" Chase stammers, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Of course. Don’t wait up for me Dean." Sam interlocks arms with Chase and kisses him on the cheek before closing the door behind him.

"Dude really?" Chase hisses, face cherry red.

"Relax man, let’s go."

~*~

Five cups of spiked punch and an awkward slow dance later, Sam is pleasantly buzzed.

"So who are you even trying to make jealous?" Chase asks when they moved outside, where it’s cooler and less stuffy.

"Don’t worry about it, his stubborn ass probably isn’t even here."

Chase chokes on his drink, “So this was all for nothing?!”

"You’re gonna get that date with Lily, aren’t you?" Chase opens his mouth but shuts it a second after.

They sit in silence, the noisy gym forgotten. Someone clears their throat behind them, startling them both.

"Sam," Dean says. Sam’s cheeks grow warm as he takes in Dean’s white tuxedo clad body.

"Uh.. C-Chase, go chat up Lily, and I’ll hook you up later." Sam scrambles to his feet.

"Okay, um thanks man," Chase says awkwardly. He gets up, dusts himself off, and heads toward the gym doors.

"You could’ve just told me this was a big deal for you dumbass."

Sam looks at Dean stupidly. “I know how you are Dean. It’s not a problem.”

"You wanna dance with me or did I bust my balls for nothing? I paid the dj to play some sappy song next." Dean holds out his hand. As if on cue, slow music echoes from inside. Sam takes his hand and lets himself be pulled to Dean’s chest. He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean curls his arms around Sam’s waist, beginning to sway their bodies to the music.

"Thanks Dean," Sam whispers.

"Don’t worry about it baby boy. My pleasure." Dean places a quick kiss to Sam’s lips.

Sam smirks and says, “You didn’t bring me roses. I’m a little hurt.”

"Fuck you," Dean laughs, "there’s a bouquet with your name on it in the car."


End file.
